


Broken Glass (AU)

by john-dontcallmejohn-murphy (jirlo)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Mild Cursing, Not Beta Read, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirlo/pseuds/john-dontcallmejohn-murphy
Summary: The reader wakes up because Murphy i throwing stones at her window - right before the last exam they’ll have to take. (College AU)
Relationships: John Murphy (The 100)/Original Female Character(s), John Murphy (The 100)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Broken Glass (AU)

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first AU ever - I think. Anyway:
> 
> Happy reading :3

It was the third time you had woken up this night. It honestly didn’t even bother you anymore wherefore it had been like this for the last ten nights. Your sleeping-patterns had changed to a level where no caffeine could help. It was exam time and this term had hit you where it hurt. All in all there were eight exams to write – not counting the four essays you had already submitted. Unfortunately all exams were so close to the other ones that there was nearly no recovering time. Even more unfortunately that you had trouble learning for several classes at the same time. It was the first time you really appreciated the company of a study group. Still they could make you want to run away and live on your own for ever – but you had them and were thankful for it. You actually just wondered how the group could develop.

Whenever you found yourself surrounded by them in the library you wondered. Bellamy was just studying with you all because he liked company – he didn’t even have the same courses. Still he offered help as often as he could and he never complained when Raven or Harper lent one of his highlighters and kept it. Raven was trying hard but always made clear how much she would appreciate a practical exam over an hour of sitting in an overfilled room to write down what she could do. Harper was quiet. She was nervous before every exams and worried it wouldn’t work out, but always beat you all. Monty spent his time making sure Harper was not freaking out or grabbing coffee for all with Jasper. It actually took them much longer than a walk up to the cafeteria and back would take a group of turtles. You usually worked through your notes and cards, always having some sweets to hand the others. Your favourite seat was next to Clarke who was great at discussing several questions. But most wondering made you Murphy who never was on time but at least an hour late. His hair unkempt and falling into his face, barely covering his sleepy eyes but he was never shy of a sarcastic comment. He still learned – maybe not up to the levels he could, but he did.

But right now it was around three in the morning you didn’t bother. It was the last night. Tomorrow you would have your last exams at 2 pm. And that meant you could try to sleep until eleven – but you wouldn’t anyway, because you would become nervous and needed some routine before exams. A long shower and a good breakfast.

You shifted, took a deep breath and closed your eyes. Slowly drifting off you thought of all the great things you could do when this was done. Taking a long nap. Or a vacation. Having a drink (or three). With a smile on your face you drifted off.

You were sitting at the bar, a full glass in your hand as you looked around the room. Somehow you had made your way here in your pj-bottoms and the tank top you were wearing. But no-one really cared. Your study-group was talking with your professor a few meters away and you wondered why. Next to you started someone to tap on the wooden counter. It was not rhythmic but annoying and you couldn’t find the source. You leaned over the counter but still couldn’t see someone who was tapping. Suddenly a glass to your left fell down and the shattering woke you up.

Sitting straight in your bed you smacked yourself by accident while you tried to wake fully up. As you looked around you saw glass on the floor close to your bed.

“What the heck” your voice sounded cracked. You swung out of bed and turned the light on. There was a stone lying on the floor, surrounded by a pile of shards and you looked up to your window. There was a hole in your window. Not realizing you were staring blankly at the hole you shook your head when the silence around you was broken by hushing noises. Carefully approaching the window you opened it and looked down.  
Right there, in front of the hydrangea bushes stood Murphy. Well, he wasn’t really standing more staggering.  
“You are not Bellamy” he stated simply with a surprised look on his face. Oh, great – it was not Murphy. It was a drunk version of Murphy.  
“Wrong time. Wrong building, idiot. You broke the glass in my window, Murphy” you hissed back.  
“Oh, hush, Y/N. You fetch Bell for me.” He made big gestures with his arms. Probably mistaken the garden in front of your building as stage and himself as Shakespeare.

“Bellamy doesn’t live here. And now shut up and you - you know we would get in trouble”, keeping your voice down was quite a challenge. Drunken Murphy was a very special version of Murphy, you knew that. But you needed to be sure, even though it was more a rhetorical question, he clearly was.  
“Are you drunk?”  
“Shh, or security will hear you. I’m nor serenading you here – so fetch Bellamy.”  
You hoped you were dreaming. Seriously dreaming. You had an exam in ten or nine hours – and the idiot down there, too. You both should be freaking sleeping. But no. He decided to get drunk and get you both into trouble. Campus security never had been a fan of big noises in the middle of the night.  
“Murphy, we have-“, you didn’t finish as a light beam got closer to Murphy and finally landed on him.  
Oh, no. Your shoulders dropped, you closed your eyes. Four months ago security policy had changed due to some incidents on the campus. Since that night patrols had been more than doubled and nightly visits of any kind were off limits – especially at exam time.  
“What are you doing here?” The voice that cut through the night was strong, dark and mellow. You had taken a step aside and didn’t see the security guard probably but you were intimidated nonetheless.  
You tried to turn off the light but the security guard must have already seen you. Still waiting for an answer from Murphy he was contacting a colleague. You couldn’t hear it all but you were sure you heard the number of your room. You were screwed.  
Murphy started to tell a tale so unbelievable that you winced – it was embarrassing. Maybe you were dreaming. You had to be dreaming.  
The knock on your door took the last hope away. You felt your whole figure slump down.  
“Miss Y/L/N” this voice came definitely from outside your room and was just as security-guard-like as the one downstairs with Murphy.  
You sighed. Great. Really great. Walking over to the door you cut your foot and swore loudly before you grabbed a hoodie and left your room. 

Fifteen minutes later you found yourself at the security station on campus.  
Sitting in front of Mr Higgs you thought about hurting Murphy a lot. He was sitting ungraceful next to you –sprawling all over the chair, his arms crossed across his chest. His eyes had become heavy and he had already drifted of several times. From the look of his hair he must have fallen in the hydrangea bush – leaves and even a flower crowned him.  
“Alright, I need you both to fill out this and this, too. There will be a report to both your landlord, Miss Y/L/N, and I guess Mr Murphy will not be stepping any foot back on this area.”  
Murphy chuckled and leaned over the desk.  
“Will not stop her from coming over, Higgs” the way he wiggled his eyebrows made you consider murder.  
You groaned in pain and rolled your eyes.  
“Will you shut up already, Murphy”, you asked and pulled on his sweater, “I’m sorry.”  
Mr Higgs facial expression was hard as stone, so you took the documents with a deep sigh and dragged Murphy with you.  
Leaning on a tabled you handed him his form and started to fill your own. Grinding your teeth you tried to keep your eyes on your form only. The pen in your hand shook slightly and the anger was still there. By the time you had filled out the form you looked over to Murphy who had barely written down his name and address.  
“Oh, Murphy, hurry up.”  
Any patience you have had was gone and never coming back. His muttering made you even angrier.  
“What is it, Murphy?”  
His eyes darted over the form and he started to write again.  
“Sorry.”  
It was not loud but you heard it. You closed your eyes for one second and looked back to him. His arms were resting on the table, he had trouble standing up and his writing looked awful.  
“Let me do this and so we can get you into your bed.”  
Nudging into his shoulder you took the form from him.

Murphy’s arm was slung around your shoulder and he leaned onto you as you walked out of the station. You had promised to catch a cab for each of you but had never really meant it.  
The sun would come get up soon, the stars where still to see but fading. The night was ruined anyway so a good long stroll in the early morning could make up to it.  
Drunken Murphy was annoying on many levels but he was still fun to talk to. He even wanted to keep the flower in his hair.  
“Why were you looking for Bell?”  
With his weight on your shoulder it stopped you right in your tracks when he stopped. His eyes stared at the ground, his free hand was in the pocket of his pants.  
“It’s… I…”  
“Murphy, what is it?” You actually were a little concerned. Murphy might be a too-cool-for-school guy, but behind this façade he was quiet nice. While studying together he was the one that always handed you a bottle of water to make sure you drank enough.  
“It’s just I probably screwed the first three exams and with them done I just… you know… celebrate before I get the results.”  
It was probably not the best moment but with not only his house but also the sun in sight you really should say something.  
“Murphy”, you cupped his cheek and made him look up to you, “I don’t think you screwed them up. You’re too hard on yourself. But exams are not over yet?”  
First his look was soft and you even saw a smile but within a second he looked much more startled.  
“What do you mean, Y/N?”  
You tugged him with you and finally got him into his building. The staircase was hard on both of you – he was not really helping but freaking out. In his room you were greeted by an organized chaos and kicked a few things out of the way before you laid Murphy down on his bed. Telling him that he would be alright and pointed out that he had listened to Clark and you learning and that it would be enough, you helped him with his shoes. When you got up to place them close to the door you heard a rustle and found Murphy at his desk, hunched over his papers he fumbled on the desk light.  
“Murphy…” you tried to get him back into his bed but he refused. It took him three minutes before he sunk down and fell asleep. The blue blanket on the bed was the first thing you spotted and hang it around his shoulders. Before you turned out the light to leave the room, you left a little note begging him to come to the exam anyways.

A long shower and a good breakfast. You have had your routine and already packed your bag by seven o’clock. With seven hours ahead you had too much time and you knew you would do something stupid but you did it with good intensions.  
You left your building early but still found the room packed. With two cups of coffee in your hands you let your eyes skim over the room and finally found what you were looking for.  
If possible he looked even worse but at least he was here. You walked straight up to him but he didn’t look up. By the way he hold his head he probably had a headache.  
“Good morning, sunshine.”  
He growled at you. Without a further word you placed the cup in front of him and got to a free seat.  
You had never cheated, and you had never encourage someone to do so. But today you had decided to make an exception. Though it had taken you a while you had finished the cup in time and the Murphy looked at it now gave you hope. It was not like you wrote down answers or anything. You had wrote about Murphy, had tried to send him some courage and had told him what to think off – you knew he would remember what Clarke and you were talking about when you reactivated the memory of the situation. At least he remembered it whenever you have had a drink in the last ten days and made fun of you.  
Shortly before the exam your mobile vibrated. It was a text from Murphy.  
“You and I will have coffee after this – and I might let you tug me in bed again, Y/N.”  
You smiled and wanted to put the phone away when it buzzed again.  
“Thank you.”


End file.
